Fire
by Ana Jay Parker
Summary: Parfois, même la pluie ne suffit pas à éteindre le feu... [Post-Carthis] [Rating M / ADULT CONTENT]
1. Chapitre 1

**NB** **: Bonjour tout le monde, j'écris ceci mais je ne suis même pas certaine d'être lue. Je n'ai jamais arrêté de lire des fictions TP, surtout en anglais désormais (car il n'y presque plus que ça à "se mettre sous la dent" merci pretendercentre/missingpieces d'être encore là !) et j'espère que les inconditionnels du Caméléon sont encore là. D'ailleurs, j'en profite pour passer un petit message : si des anciennes de Inthemoonlight passent par là, si vous avez toujours vos fics sur vos ordinateurs, par pitié publiez-les ici ! Pour ma part, je n'ai plus rien de cette époque, mais j'aimerais tellement pouvoir relire toutes les fics avec lesquelles j'ai pris goût aux fanfictions et à l'écriture. Même, j'aimerais juste voir ce fandom (et MPJ particulièrement) continuer à vivre grâce aux fictions, car je pense qu'aujourd'hui c'est bien trop tard et complètement fichu pour un troisième téléfilm ! Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

 _Musique à écouter pour ce chapitre : Nightbook de Ludovico Einaudi_

 **AJP**

* * *

 _ **. ~ .**_

 **FIRE**

 _ **. ~ .**_

Elle était là, sous la lumière ardente du feu crépitant se reflétant sur les meubles d'acajou et sur sa peau diaphane d'avoir trop souvent passé sa vie sous terre. Elle était là, sans aucun masque quelconque sur le visage, sa chevelure indomptée, emmitouflée dans un large chandail clair duquel elle entourait son corps tremblant. Elle était là, assise en tailleur à même le sol, une bouteille de cristal de son alcool fétiche en prolongement de sa main droite, et ses yeux rougis fixés sur l'éventail de photographies éparpillées autour d'elle. Elle était là, anéantie, encore.

Le cœur meurtri, ses paupières se fermèrent comme un soupir douloureux se libérait de sa cage thoracique. La lumière revint quelques secondes plus tard et le tableau devant elle changea.

Il était là, vêtu de noir de ce qu'elle pouvait distinguer par le seul éclairage du feu dans la cheminée. Il avait coupé ses cheveux, mais il lui restait encore quelques mèches rebelles dont des gouttes de pluie dégoulinaient sur son front. Il était là, avec ce regard que lui seul était capable de transmettre, cette chaleur que lui seul pouvait lui apporter.

Plus que le feu.

Même à deux mètres de distance. Sa simple présence réchauffait son cœur. Il la connaissait mieux que quiconque, mieux qu'elle-même.

Elle se sentit minable qu'il la voie dans cet état lamentable. La pauvre petite Parker qui venait d'enterrer son père, qui n'était même pas son vrai père. Un mensonge de plus, un mort de plus. La vérité sur ses origines qui lui étaient inacceptable, inconcevable. Ses croyances et ses espoirs qui s'envolaient plus les années passaient. Ses sentiments qu'elle ne savait plus comprendre. Ce soir elle craquait, la carapace se fêlait, et Jarod était là.

Il s'avança prudemment, sans la quitter du regard, puis s'installa sur le tapis baroque juste en face d'elle, seul un mur de photos au sol les séparaient de quelques centimètres. Il retira doucement sa veste en cuir et la posa près de lui. Ses yeux chocolats restaient ancrés dans ceux océans de Parker. Après un moment, cette dernière dévia doucement les siens vers les photographies devant elle. Jarod en profita et esquissa un geste vers sa veste, qui n'échappa pas à Parker. Elle cru qu'il allait déjà la laisser et s'en aller, et sa gorge se serra à cette pensée. Elle le vit glisser la main dans la veste en cuir, puis il en ressortit ce qui semblait visiblement être une autre photo.

Son cœur loupa un battement lorsqu'il la lui tendit. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Les photos de son père se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Les photos de son père, sa mère, et elle bébé, étaient inexistantes. Du moins c'était ce qu'elle croyait. Une fois de plus, Jarod avait réussi à la surprendre, il savait toujours quoi dire, quoi faire, et lui donner un morceau du puzzle de sa vie quand elle en avait besoin.

Il était un pro du timing.

Une fois la surprise et l'émotion un peu apaisées, elle approcha sa main pour s'emparer de la précieuse photo. Elle évita soigneusement de toucher ou ne serait-ce qu'effleurer la main du petit génie.

On devinait que Catherine Parker tenait l'appareil, son mari lui entourant la taille d'un bras et portant leur petite fille encore bébé dans l'autre. La réalité de cette photo la frappa de plein fouet. Se pourrait-il qu'ils aient vraiment été heureux un jour ? Ne serait-ce qu'un instant ? Se pourrait-il que son _père_ l'ait vraiment _aimé_ un jour ? Se pourrait-il même qu'il l'ait toujours aimé, à sa façon ? Bien qu'il ait toujours su qu'il n'était pas son véritable père ?

"Il t'aimait," prononça doucement Jarod. "N'en doutes pas."

Les yeux océans s'embuèrent, et des gouttes salées dévalèrent le visage de la jeune femme.

Jarod.

Ses pensées, ses émotions et ses sentiments n'avaient pas de secret pour lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir lire dans ses pensées. Elle ne savait pas si ce 'don' était simplement dû à ses capacités de caméléon, ou bien simplement au fait qu'il avait toujours été la personne qui la comprenait et la connaissait le mieux au monde.

"Malgré tout ce qu'il a pu faire, ou dire, il t'aimait Parker. Et sa dernière action a peut-être été la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'il ne t'a jamais faite."

Ces quelques mots étaient tout ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre. Et il le savait.

Elle avait envie de lui dire 'merci' mais ces simples lettres lui parurent trop difficiles à formuler sur le moment. Elle sentait qu'elle était sur le poids de _vraiment_ craquer. Et elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il assiste à ça. Elle ne voulait qu'il la voie encore plus faible qu'elle ne l'était actuellement. Alors elle se tût, car au moindre mot prononcé, elle ne pourrait plus se contrôler.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et il comprit.

Les secondes passèrent, Parker ne quittait désormais plus du regard la photo de famille, ancrant chaque détail dans sa mémoire. Les motifs du bandeau entourant les cheveux de sa mère, le rayon de soleil atterrissant dans l'œil vif de son père, la poigne protectrice dont il semblait l'entourer.

Le cœur plus léger, elle décida que lorsqu'elle penserait à son _père_ , elle visualiserait cette image et aucune autre, car il s'agissait certainement là du plus beau souvenir qu'elle avait de lui.

Un faible courant d'air la fit soudain frissonner.

Sa respiration se bloqua lorsqu'elle vit sa porte d'entrée doucement se refermer sur Jarod.

Elle savait qu'il ne l'abandonnait pas. Il ne voulait pas être invasif et souhaitait simplement la laisser profiter de ce moment intime.

Pour autant, son premier réflexe fut de se lever, non sans difficulté, et de se hâter vers la porte de bois massif. Elle l'ouvrit à la volée, au moment même où un éclair foudroya le ciel de nuit noire.

Jarod avait déjà descendu les marches de son perron, les épaules rentrées et les mains dans les poches de sa veste en cuir qui le protégeait à peine de la pluie violente.

Il avait perçu le bruit de la porte derrière lui et se retourna pour observer Parker sur le seuil de l'entrée. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur, fronçant les sourcils pour mieux aviser son regard à travers le nuage de pluie les séparant.

En un élan, elle franchit finalement le seuil, descendit à son tour les quelques marches, et arriva prestement devant lui.

"Parker, il pleut des cordes," fut la seule chose que Jarod sut dire, sa soudaine inquiétude l'aida à poser délicatement ses mains au-dessus des coudes de la jeune femme, non sans avoir eu une once d'hésitation. Ce genre de geste brisant les règles tacites instaurées entre eux depuis des années.

Elle ne lui répondit pas.

Son regard le transperçait et le troublait plus qu'il n'était capable de l'expliquer.

"Parker ?" tenta-t-il comme elle ne réagissait pas.

Il la vit s'avancer doucement vers lui.

Elle tendit les deux mains et les posa de chaque coté de son visage pour retrouver la douceur des lèvres de celui qui avait été son meilleur ami à une période lointaine.

Pourtant, le goût de ce baiser raviva le souvenir de leur tout premier comme s'ils s'étaient embrassés hier, à la différence près qu'ils n'étaient plus des enfants.

Et ce baiser là était bien différent.

Ardent.

Bouleversant.

Parker avait posé fébrilement ses lèvres sur celles de Jarod qui sentit un feu bouillonnant exploser en lui.

L'effet de surprise passé, Jarod répondit avec engouement au baiser. Leurs lèvres s'écrasaient l'une contre l'autre avec une telle passion qu'ils ne formaient presque plus qu'un. Leurs corps enchevêtrés, collés l'un à l'autre, tremblaient de désir. La main droite de Parker voyageait entre son visage et ses cheveux courts, tandis que sa main gauche se cramponnait à son tee-shirt gris, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Jarod l'enlaçait fermement, une main sur sa nuque, son pouce caressant sa joue.

Ni la pluie tombant à torrent, ni le manque d'oxygène ne les fit s'interrompre.

Leurs langues se cherchèrent, puis se frôlèrent, approfondissant ainsi le baiser. Jarod, une main désormais sous le pull trempé de Parker, la sentit frissonner.

Ce subtil mouvement le réveilla subitement de son rêve éveillé et il brisa brusquement leur étreinte.

Essoufflé par leur échange brûlant et reprenant peu à peu le contrôle de lui-même, il se détacha totalement d'elle et recula d'un pas. Parker, toute aussi essoufflée, lui lança un regard incompréhensif.

Jarod déglutit comme il reprenait progressivement son souffle. "Parker," commença-t-il, la respiration haletante. "Je… je ne peux pas."

L'orage gronda abruptement, et la pluie redoubla alors d'intensité.

 _ **. ~ .**_

* * *

 _ **À**_ _ **suivre...**_


	2. Chapitre 2

**NB** **: Bonjour tout le monde, voici la suite tant attendue, en espérant que cela vous plaise...**

 _Musique à écouter pour ce chapitre : Eptesicus de Hans Zimmer_

 **AJP**

* * *

 **. ~ .**

 **FIRE**

 **. ~ .**

 _5 jours plus tôt_

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis son retour de l'antre du diable. Elle se sentait totalement vidée émotionnellement. La découverte d'une soit-disant prophétie écrite dans des rouleaux poussiéreux, son don qui s'était manifesté par non plus seulement des murmures dans son esprit mais par l'apparition d'une petite fille morte depuis des années, les découvertes sur ses ancêtres, la rencontre furtive avec la mère de Jarod, la mort d'Ocee, les instants ambigus passés avec sa proie, les évènements dans l'avion, la disparition de son père et, par-dessus tout, la nouvelle que ce dernier n'était en vérité pas celui qu'il prétendait être.

Quand elle vit son nouveau _'papa'_ entrer dans son bureau ce matin, elle sentit qu'une nouvelle dose d'énergie allait la quitter, d'autant plus qu'il était accompagné de son fidèle toutou en la personne de Lyle.

Le souvenir de l'ultimatum de Raines se rappela à sa mémoire comme son regard se posa sur le pouce manquant de son frère. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Comment pouvait-elle être de la même famille que ces deux détraqués ?

Balayant ses pensées, elle se leva de sa chaise, se préparant à n'importe quoi.

"Bonjour Sis', tu as une sale tête tu sais, tu devrais peut-être lâcher du leste sur le bourbon, tu ne crois pas ?"

"Il me faut au moins ça pour supporter de voir la tienne quotidiennement," le rembarra-t-elle immédiatement. Il lui lança un regard de défi accompagné d'un sourire provocateur et elle maintint son regard.

Raines coupa leur échange, venant au fait de leurs présences dans son bureau. "Les recherches pour retrouver les rouleaux et mon défunt frère n'ont-

"On ne sait pas s'il est en vie ou non," le coupa Parker, refusant d'entendre ça.

"Quoiqu'il en soit, nous sommes toujours au point mort," elle nota le jeu de mots dont elle se douta qu'il fit exprès d'utiliser et lui envoya son regard le plus noir. "Nos équipes ont terminé hier leurs recherches sur les côtes Marocaines et rien ne laisse présumer que Mr Parker ou les rouleaux se soient échoués dans cette zone."

"Alors quoi ? Vous stoppez les recherches ?"

"Tant que les rouleaux ne seront pas retrouvés, nous continuerons à chercher. Ils ne doivent pas tombés entre les mauvaises mains."

' _Autrement dit, Jarod.'_ pensa Parker.

"Nous avons donc demandé l'aide d'Angelo," continua Raines, et Parker s'abstint de rétorquer quelque chose sur le fait qu'elle doutait qu'ils soient aller le chercher pour lui demander _gentiment_ son aide.

' _Pauvre Angelo, j'espère qu'un jour tu pourras vivre libre, loin de ces monstres.'_ rajouta-t-elle en elle-même.

"Il semblerait que nous cherchions au mauvais endroit, les recherches vont se porter sur les îles espagnoles situées près du Maroc, les équipes ont commencé les fouilles tôt ce matin. Bientôt nous récupérerons ce qui nous appartient." il fit une pause, laissant penser qu'il n'avait pas encore terminé. "Et peut-être même plus."

Parker s'interrogea. "C'est-à-dire ?"

"J'en viens à la raison pour laquelle je suis ici Mlle Parker. Vous vous doutez que nous ne sommes certainement pas les seuls à vouloir mettre la main sur les rouleaux. Après les évènements de la semaine passée, nul doute que Jarod soit à la recherche de sa mère, mais il y a fort à parier qu'il concentre également son temps à retrouver lui aussi les rouleaux. Votre frère et vous devez vous concentrer à retrouver Jarod, il ne doit absolument pas entrer en leur possession, ou encore réussir à rentrer en contact avec sa mère. J'exige que vous fassiez tout pour le capturer. Tout cela a assez duré, mon très cher frère était malheureusement trop laxiste, mais les choses vont changer, il est temps de récupérer notre pouvoir." dit-il, les yeux dirigés un instant vers Lyle puis vers elle. "Je veux voir Jarod de retour dans sa cellule, et le plus tôt sera le mieux."

Sur ce, il tourna les talons, suivi de sa bouteille d'oxygène.

Parker et son frère s'observaient sans dire un mot, puis, après de longues secondes interminables pour elle, Lyle esquissa un geste et pris la direction de la sortie, non sans lâcher un "Que le meilleur gagne, Sis."

La porte se referma sur lui, et Parker regagna sa chaise avec un soupir las. Elle porta ses mains à ses tempes et ferma les yeux. Quand tout cela prendra-t-il fin ? Elle n'en savait rien, à vrai dire, elle n'avait plus aucune certitude sur quoique ce soit. Sa vie était devenue un bordel monstre et elle ne savait tout simplement plus où elle en était, quelle attitude avoir. Au fur et à mesure des années, tous ses repères avaient volés en éclats, elle ne savait plus délier le vrai du faux, et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle sentait que l'avenir lui réservait encore bien des surprises…

Après s'être servi un verre de bourbon, Parker se leva dans le but d'aller informer ses deux acolytes de sa visite matinale. La journée ne faisait que commencer et elle avait déjà une migraine digne de ses plus grandes gueules de bois.

 **. ~ .**

Les couleurs orangées du soleil couchant commençaient à percer dans la sombre bâtisse. Jarod regardait autour de lui, rien n'avait changé. Il prit place nonchalamment dans un des fauteuils du salon puis posa les yeux sur la porte en bois massif.

Dans quelques instants, elle serait là.

Il entendit le cliquetis d'une clé qu'on insérait dans la serrure, son corps se tendit à cet instant et il prit une profonde inspiration, appréhendant les minutes qui allaient bientôt suivre.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sans ménagement, laissant apparaître de longues et magnifiques jambes.

Et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'il se retrouve nez à nez avec un Smith & Wesson.

Parker sut, à l'instant où elle avait passé le pas de sa porte, que quelqu'un avait pénétré chez elle. Ses réflexes aguerris lui firent dégainer son arme aussitôt entrée. Elle pivota sur la droite et vit l'audacieux caméléon, assis sans gêne aucune dans son salon.

Elle lâcha son millième soupir de la journée et baissa son arme. Une action totalement contraire à ce qu'elle aurait dû faire, encore plus suite à la requête de Raines le matin même. Mais après les récents évènements et, si elle devait être tout à fait honnête envers elle-même, elle n'avait aucune envie de voir Jarod croupir dans une cellule aux fins fonds du Centre. D'autant plus que, s'il était là, c'était certainement pour une très bonne raison, et elle voulait l'entendre.

Avec un nouveau soupir, elle rangea l'arme dans son holster qu'elle déposa ensuite sur une table d'appoint. Elle retira sa veste, dévoilant une blouse noire en voile légèrement transparent, le noir était définitivement sa couleur favorite, un point commun qu'elle avait avec l'homme assis en face d'elle.

Elle croisa les bras et laissa son épaule droite s'échouer contre le mur, sans quitter Jarod des yeux, et attendant patiemment qu'il commence à parler.

"Comment vas-tu ?" lui demanda-t-il sincèrement.

Nouveau soupir. "Comme après avoir passé une journée au Centre," elle marqua une pause et Jarod vit l'épuisement dans ses traits. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Jarod ?"

La compassion se lisant sur son visage, le caméléon vint au fait de sa présence ici. "Tu as certainement eu la visite de Raines aujourd'hui, t'informant qu'ils changeaient de zone géographique concernant les recherches des rouleaux et de ton-" il s'abstint une seconde, sentant qu'il ne valait mieux pas donner le qualificatif de _'père'_ à Mr Parker, à la place il lui envoya un regard désolé et continua. "Je me trompe ?" Il s'agissait là plus d'une affirmation que d'une réelle question.

"Et bien sûr tu le sais parce que ?" Là c'était une question, bien qu'elle ne sache pas si elle voulait la réponse, et puis après tout, c'était Jarod et, il savait toujours tout sur tout. Ou presque.

"Parce que j'ai fait en sorte que leurs recherches se portent sur les îles Canaries et non pas sur l'endroit où, selon moi, se trouve réellement ce qu'ils cherchent."

Parker le regarda, hagarde, sans dire un mot elle l'incita à continuer lorsqu'elle inclina la tête cherchant à comprendre.

"Angelo" répondit-il simplement, ce à quoi Parker fit un léger sourire. Savoir que Raines et Lyle s'étaient fait entubés lui provoqua une joie immense. Puis, elle réalisa la portée des mots du petit génie.

"Tu veux dire que tu sais où se trouvent ces fichus rouleaux ? Et…" elle hésita. "Tu sais…"

Il lui envoya un nouveau regard emplit de compassion et lui expliqua. "J'ai effectué une simulation à partir du moment où Mr Parker a sauté de l'avion, j'ai pris en compte toutes les données que j'avais, je peux affirmer avec certitude que nous devons chercher sur les côtes du sud du Portugal."

"Nous ?"

"C'est la raison de ma présence ici, si je dois retrouver les rouleaux, et ainsi donc les lire, j'estime que tu devrais être là également."

"Et il y a une chance qu'on retrouve mon père." Ses mots étaient sortis avant qu'elle n'y réfléchisse. Ses yeux étaient ancrés dans ceux de Jarod, remplis d'espoir. Malheureusement, elle comprit par le regard qu'il lui lança en retour que l'espoir était faible, et il le lui confirma.

"Parker, je…" il baissa la tête et inspira, puis il la releva et vit la main de Parker devant lui, dans le but de l'interrompre.

"Inutile Jarod." Elle n'eût besoin d'être plus explicite.

"Je peux savoir ce que t'as dit Raines exactement ce matin ?" changea-t-il de sujet.

Parker passa une main sur son front, plaça une mèche derrière son oreille et détacha son épaule du mur pour aller se servir un verre.

"Exactement ce que tu avais visiblement prévu : qu'ils allaient fouiller du côté des îles espagnoles. Et…"

"Et ?"

"Et que Lyle et moi devions concentrer notre énergie à te retrouver coûte que coûte, avant que toi-même tu ne mettes la main sur les rouleaux… ou ta mère."

Elle vit le caméléon flancher légèrement à l'évocation de sa mère. Mais elle vit juste après se dessiner un léger rictus de contentement sur ses lèvres et elle l'interrogea du regard.

"Eh bien dans ce cas, je vais leur donner ce qu'ils veulent."

 **. ~ .**

* * *

 _ **À suivre...**_

* * *

Alors à votre avis, que va-t-il se passer par la suite ?

À très vite.


End file.
